La Espada de Excálibur
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Harry pensó que finalmente había encontrado la espada de Godric Griffyndor. En lugar de ello, bueno, véanlo ustedes mismos.


Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los gatos no hablan, a menos que seas animago o te llames Blair. Gracias J. K. Rowling por crear un mundo donde los gatos puedan expresar sus ideas. A ti no te agradezco Atsushi Ohkubo por hacernos creer que Soul finalmente se volvería Death Scythe.

La portada es mía. (siempre quise decir eso!)

* * *

><p>La Espada de Excálibur<p>

Harry estaba convencido de que encontrando la espada de Griffyndor destruiría el horcrux que él y Hermione habían estado llevando todo ese tiempo. Solamente la mágica espada, impregnada de veneno de basilisco, lograría destruir el maligno guardapelo que tantas peleas y daños había causado entre él y sus amigos.

Fue una fría mañana, cuando el hielo aun no se había derretido por completo, cuando Harry se encontró con aquel _patronus_ en forma de ciervo. O mejor dicho, el _patronus_ lo encontró a él. Lo cierto es, que movido por la curiosidad o tal vez por alguna clase de magia, el joven mago siguió al ciervo plateado.

El misterioso hechizo lo guió hasta la hendidura de una montaña, y luego desapareció. Harry sintió que lo mejor era alejarse de allí, el lugar bien podría resultar peligroso, incluso una trampa. Pero a la vez, algo en su fuero interno, sin palabras le decía que debía entrar en la montaña.

Y así lo hizo. A diferencia de lo que Harry pensaba, el lugar estaba bien iluminado por luz natural. Había estalagmitas colgando del techo de la cueva, y amplios montículos de arena y piedra por todo el lugar. Una charca de agua mojaba sus pies, casi al inicio de la entrada, y Harry tuvo que saltar sobre piedras para no empaparse las piernas en el agua de dudosa procedencia. Finalmente, a unos metros de allí, rodeada por la desconfiable agua, se levantaba una formación arenosa. La luz -de donde sea que viniese- caía allí, directamente sobre una piedra que tenía incrustada, nada más y nada menos, que la espada de Griffyndor.

Harry no cabía en sí de la emoción. Finalmente podría destruir el horcrux, y las cosas volverían a la normalidad, o al menos un poco. Hermione estaría feliz de saber que habían dado un paso más en la destrucción del más grande mago oscuro de todos los tiempos. Sí, venía un tiempo mejor, Harry podía verlo. El talentoso mago avanzó lo más rápido que pudo entre las rocas que hacían un puente improvisado, unas más cerca, otras más lejos. Pero a Harry no le preocupaban todos los saltos que debía dar, lo más importante para él, era rescatar la espada.

Cuando Harry pisó tierra firme, y estuvo más cerca de la espada, se sintió admirado. El arma lucía algo diferente de lo que recordaba, pero la hoja relucía bajo la intensa luz, y el mango invitaba a tomarlo. A Harry le recordó la leyenda de la espada en la piedra y todo el asunto de la mesa redonda, aunque en su opinión, estar frente a frente a semejante herramienta, era mucho más glorioso que en los libros y la historia.

Harry se preparó, avanzó hasta alcanzar la roca que contenía el tesoro, y extendió sus manos para tocarla.

Por un momento, Harry pensó que no podría extraerla. La leyenda de la espada en la piedra rezaba que sólo aquel que estuviera destinado, podría sacarla. Pero Harry sabía que había sido destinado. No a la espada del Rey Arturo, sino a la legendaria espada de Griffyndor, objeto único e invaluable, que solo podía ser usado por un valiente Griffyndor que lo necesitara.

Harry tomó la empuñadura con aire heroico, y haló de ella. La espada cedió de inmediato, y salió con suavidad hasta que Harry pudo empuñarla. La magia que emanaba era impresionante, incluso, una densa y amplia luz dorada rodeó a la espada y a Harry. Harry se sintió poderoso y halagado. Lo había logrado, había sacado la espada de la piedra.

Sin embargo, la espada se puso pesada, y Harry tuvo que soltarla. La cegadora luz no le dejaba ver lo que pasaba, hasta que…

—¿Quién ha osado sacarme de la piedra?

Era una voz, extraña de describir… Era algo aguda y nasalizada, como si su dueño estuviera constipado. Se apreciaba una entonación de reclamo, y de alguna manera, un matiz masculino.

Harry casi muere del susto, se suponía que no debería haber nada allí.

—¿Cómo te llamas, chico? —preguntó la voz.

—Eh… soy… me llamo…

—Bien, chico sin nombre —interrumpió la voz—, yo soy ¡Excálibur!

La luz disminuyó, y Harry casi muere allí mismo, de una mezcla de consternación y risa.

Frente a sí, estaba una criatura… antropomórfica digamos. Era excesivamente bajito, a Harry apenas le llegaba a las rodillas. Su piel era de un blanco muy raro, los ojos grandes negros y saltones, y una imposiblemente larga nariz que se curvaba hacia arriba al final. No llevaba pantalones, ¡por Merlín! ¡No llevaba pantalones pero sí un bastón!

—E… ¿Excálibur, dijo?

Harry no podía creerlo.

—Sí, eso es lo que he dicho, niño sin nombre. Ahora, discutamos los términos de nuestra asociación.

—¿Asociación?

Harry no esperaba que su espada hablara y mucho menos que le propusiera asociarse a él. Pero deseando entender la extraña situación, decidió escucharlo.

—Así es, niño sin nombre. Para usarme como arma primero deberás jurar cumplir los 1000 puntos de lealtad.

—No lo entiendo er…, señor —Harry optó por tratarlo con respeto aunque la criatura luciera todo menos un señor—. La última vez que usé la espada de Griffyndor no tuve que jurar nada.

—¿Espada de Griffyndor? ¿Espada de Griffyndor? —la cosa pareció indignada—. ¡Yo soy mejor que esa vulgar espada! ¡Yo soy Excálibur, la legendaria espada! ¡Yo le concederé las alas de la victoria a mi portador! ¡No como esa vulgar pieza de metal que ni siquiera tiene una forma!

—Eh, lo siento… señor, no sabía que usted fuera tan… diferente.

Harry se esforzaba para no ofender a Excálibur. No sabía dónde estaba la espada del célebre fundador, y tal vez esta espada nueva y rara podría ayudarlo.

—Pero, ¿puede usted ayudarme?

—¡Por supuesto que puedo, niño sin nombre! —replicó la cosa con autosuficiencia—. Pero primero deberás escuchar los mil puntos a jurar, empezando por el punto más importante, y es el referente a mi canción.

Mientras decía esto, le arrojó a Harry un pesado volumen, donde se suponía estaban los mil puntos. Harry esperaba que terminara rápido, si Hermione veía que no estaba y se tardaba en llegar, se iba a armar la gorda…

—Bien, como dice el punto 452 —Harry lo buscó a toda prisa—, debes participar en mi ritual de las cinco.

—¿Qué clase de ritual? —a Harry le preocupaba que fuera alguna clase de ritual oscuro.

—El ritual de mi canción, claro —respondió con su peculiar voz constipada, y Harry suspiró aliviado—. Y tienes que escucharla completa.

Harry asintió, preguntándose internamente cuando terminaría esa extraña situación y podría regresar para darle a su amiga las buenas nuevas.

—Bien, _here we go! _—a Harry le dio mala espina—. _Excalibur… Excalibur… From United Kingdom, I'm looking for her; I'm going to Califooorniaaa… __Excalibur, Excalibur… Excalibur!_

Harry no sabía qué pensar de la extraña presentación -que incluyó bailecito y todo-. Sino que se quedó callado, y cuando la criatura pareció terminar, estuvo a punto de aplaudirlo (más por educación que por otra cosa).

Pero Excálibur no había terminado.

—_Excalibur…. Excalibur…_ —reanudó.

Harry casi se cae hacia atrás con un _"¡plop~!" _como Condorito. Tuvo que soportar aquella molesta canción otros largos cinco minutos. Cuando terminó, la criatura lo regañó por no aplaudirle con todas sus energías, como rezaba la regla cuatrocientos-y-vete-tú-a-saber-cuál.

—También debes comprar un deshumificador para el cuarto —decía Excálibur, ignorando de nuevo que la tecnología no funcionaba en Hogwarts como ya le había explicado Harry ocho veces—. Y no te olvides que hay que desempolvar los libros, estudiar tres horas diarias, entrenar cuatro días a la semana y no menos de cuatro horas, preparar mis comidas favoritas, celebrar mi cumpleaños a lo grande, y aprenderte todos los libros del colegio…

Harry no lo soportó más. Haciendo que Excálibur tomara la forma de espada, clavó el arma en la piedra. La búsqueda había terminado.

A la mierda con Voldemort, la espada y los horcruxes. Iría a buscar a Hermione y se irían de allí lo más rápido y lejos posible… lo más lejos posible de Excálibur, sus mil puntos, y su horrenda canción.

* * *

><p><em>Sé que muchos estarán con cara de wtf. Pero es que no lo pude evitar. Me acordé de la espada de Griffyndor y de Excálibur, y salió esto. Su único fin es hacer reír, por favor no me salgan con que Harry es demasiado honorable y noble como abandonar la búsqueda así y ya y blablablah, porque esto no es para ser tomado en serio.<em>

_Para mayor comprensión, busquen quien es Excálibur de Soul Eater. Youtube también les dará una bella muestra de su canción… no teman en buscarlo jeje. En cuanto a Condorito, es un personaje de una tira cómica. Podrán encontrarlo con ese nombre, a menos que en España le hayan cambiado el nombre como tienen por costumbre. (Aun no supero lo de "ermión" ni lo de "liberación prohibida"…)_

—Fanfiction, 24 de diciembre de 2014.

* * *

><p>Edición: Cierto reviewr por ahí me inspiró para darle una portada a esta historia. También corregí algunos errores, y adivinen! Escribí otra parodia de espadas pero con Bleach! :D pueden verla en mi perfil como "la zampaktou de Gryffindor".<p> 


End file.
